FateStray (Hiatus)
by rolloc
Summary: And Zelretch sent Shirou to another dimension for fun. "Fuck you Zelretch ..." And Shirou woke up with a small body full of wounds and his red hair again. (I only made it because I wanted to write and channel my imagination.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: really… i do not own either Fate/Stay night or Bungou Stray Dog, they belong to Ichie Ishibumi and Kafka Asagiri

Summary: And Zelretch sent Shirou to another dimension for fun. "Fuck you Zelretch ..." And Shirou woke up with a small body full of wounds and his red hair again.

Warning: OOC, wrong grammar (google translate), etc

A/N: I only made it because I wanted to write and channel my imagination. And here parental Dazai and child Shirou.

That afternoon was a quiet Tuesday. Many people passed by and left their offices to return to their homes. But that afternoon at the armed detective's office, Dazai Osamu, a detective there, was sitting in a long chair that was usually used to receive guests. With earphones attached to his ears he sang.

"Suicide, suicide mustn't be done alone ~"

"Dazai, do your job quickly! Don't be lazy!"

"Sorry Kunikida-kun but I have finished it~"

The blond man named Kunikida narrowed his eyes then examined the papers on his desk. Kunikida not finished saw all the files, Dazai's cellphone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Dazai here ~" and the Dazai began to smile.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you for the notification." Dazai closed his cellphone and immediately took his brown robe.

"I went first Kunikida-kun."

"Where are you going?" Kunikida asked curiously.

"To hospital, i have to see my son~" The mouths of all those who heard it were wide open.

"Ha?"

\- at the hospital-

"Hey how are you."

"I think it's better, thanks Dazai-san."

"I see, good for you, Shirou"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: really… i do not own either Fate/Stay night or Bungou Stray Dog, they belong to Ichie Ishibumi and Kafka Asagiri

Summary: And Zelretch sent Shirou to another dimension for fun. "Fuck you Zelretch ..." And Shirou woke up with a small body full of wounds and his red hair again.

Warning: OOC, wrong grammar (google translate), etc

-Start-

-How they meet-

When they met their eyes, Shirou Emiya immediately knew that the old man in front of him was planning something he wouldn't like.

"Nee ... Shirou, I'm bored ..." Zelretch said while supporting his chin with his right hand.

"So I want—" "Don't want to." Shirou answered quickly.

"Eee, even I haven't finished saying it but you've turned it down."

"I already know what you want so I'm sorry I don't want to."

"Mmmm ... But I will still send you!" Said Zelretch with a bright smile on his face. Then a bright beam enveloped Shirou's body.

"Wha-" "Satisfy me with your story Shirou !!" Shirou began to disappear.

"Fuck you Zelretch!"

-BSD World-

"Fuck you Zelretch ..." Said the red-haired little boy who was none other than Shirou Emiya, the iron magus. Shirou Emiya ... no, Shirou Fujimaru in this world has never been to the Fuyuki city because before he was there, his parents and him have an accident that caused his parents to die. Finally Shirou was taken care of by his aunt and uncle. But both of them only want to get the inheritance left by their parents.

And now he runs away from home with many injuries on his body. Forcing her weak body to walk in the middle of the night in a place he didn't know. And because his E rank luck, he met a man who want to jump from the bridge.

"Wait!" With all his might he ran and grabbed the man's robe. But when his hand managed to reach the man's robe, the man had jumped off the bridge. Shirou's weak body fell along with that guy.

'Damn E rank luck!'

-with Dazai-

Nice place and night for suicide, that's what Dazai Osamu had in mind that night. Walking past the people in the city, he intended to find a quiet place to kill himself.

When he saw a quiet bridge, he thought it good if he jumped and washed away from there. When he was preparing to jump, suddenly he heard a small step and the smell of blood approaching him.

But when he jumped, he didn't expect the figure with the smell of blood to grab his robe and jump along with him into the river. The Dazai turned and saw who jumped with him.

There, a small figure full of wounds stared at him with his golden eyes. His red hair covered the moon that night. And the water began to disintegrate his vision.

-TBC-

A / N: Thank you for following and love the story that I think is not good enough. This is my first fanfic so please understand. When I publish this story I start thinking weird. Like ... "Why did I publish that story !!" "No one will like or follow this story !!" etc. But it seems like I think too much. After all, this is just for fun and channeling the imagination that has been hidden. But still I thank you for supporting this fanfic. If indeed someone wants to help me in grammar or ... want to comment spicy, just go ahead! I accept it!... And... I know that this story is so fast... So... I Will ganbate(?).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: really… i do not own either Fate/Stay night or Bungou Stray Dog, they belong to Ichie Ishibumi and Kafka Asagiri

Summary: And Zelretch sent Shirou to another dimension for fun. "Fuck you Zelretch ..." And Shirou woke up with a small body full of wounds and his red hair again.

Warning: OOC, wrong grammar (google translate), etc

-start-

Very calm atmosphere in a white painted room. There wasn't a single noise except the air conditioner there and that made Dazai bored because there was nothing he could do. Even he cannot sleep.

And Dazai's gaze was fixed on the little boy who had fallen with him half an hour ago. His golden eyes and blood-red hair attracted him. It's very rare to find people who have a hair and eyes like that in Yokohama. Could the child who jumped with him have the power? (lol, sure).

Dazai began to move from his bed and sat on the side of the child's bed to see the child closer. Seen from his face, maybe he is 5 or 6 years old. And when see the child more closely, some of the wounds and bruises that exist in the child's body are now starting to disappear even though slowly. Makes Dazai even more interested. He thought that this child might have the same power as Yosano.

"Uhh ..." A small moan made Dazai wake up from his mind. He immediately looked back at the child. His eyelids began to open again revealing his beautiful golden eyeballs.

"Where is this ..." asked the child.

"You're in hospital now." Dazai answered.

"Ah! You are the one who jump from the bridge!" It seems like this child remembers the incident half an hour ago.

"Yes, I'm the one who jump from the bridge, my name is Dazai Osamu, it's nice to meet you boya~"

"Shirou E-janai ... Shirou Fujimaru ... It's nice to meet you too, Osamu-san."

"Maa maa, don't be so formal, call me Dazai Shirou-kun."

"Then Dazai-san ..." Dazai smiled at the boy calling his name.

"So what are you doing outside Shirou-kun at night like this?" That boy, Shirou looked down to hide his face.

"I-I ran away from home ... Dazai-san too! What did Dazai-san do at night! Why did you try to kill yourself!"

"That's because I want to die of course. But tonight is different I just want to floating."

"Ha?" Shirou made a confused face.

"Because I have already answered your question, I will ask again, why did you run away from your house Shirou-kun?"

"Th-that's because ... Uhmmm I don't want to stay with my aunt and uncle! Yes that's it!" Dazai narrowed his eyes.

"It's that true? Because you don't want to stay with them? Not because of these injuries?" Dazai pointed out. Shirou just silence and look away from Dazai gaze.

"Then what if you live with me? Do you want to?" Dazai asked with a smile on his face.

-TBC-

A/N: thanks again for all who follow and like the my story. And thanks to genjuki-san for the review. And sorry for the short, not good, and fast story ahahah *tired face*. I Will ganbate again.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: really… i do not own either Fate/Stay night or Bungou Stray Dog, they belong to Ichie Ishibumi and Kafka Asagiri

Summary: And Zelretch sent Shirou to another dimension for fun. "Fuck you Zelretch ..." And Shirou woke up with a small body full of wounds and his red hair again.

Warning: OOC, wrong grammar (google translate), etc

-start-

My name is Shirou Emiya. Because of the annoying old vampire, I ended up in another world. I am, Shirou Emiya who never set foot on Fuyuki and never lost his memory. The Shirou who always crying because his uncle and aunty. And Shirou who because of E rank luck met someone strange.

Dazai Osamu, that's the man name. He was a young man aged around 22 or 23 who worked as an armed Detective in Yokohama. He always asks every woman he meets to be invited to commit suicide together or he always mixes medicine into one for suicide. And having to stop it at any time in my opinion is quite troublesome.

-Flashback-

"Aaahhh !! Young lady there !, you are the prettiest woman I've ever seen! So please commit suicide with me!" Shirou just looked at Dazai with a look of disbelief. What is wrong with this man, is there only suicide on his head.

"... Police?" And the lady has already grabbed her cellphone and called the police.

-Other flash back-

"Hmm hmm hmm ~" Dazai looks happy while poking something with his spoon.

"What are you making Dazai-san?" Shirou asked curiously.

"Poison ... I mixed medicine A and-" Shirou threw the pillow he had reinforced towards Dazai.

"GU-HA !!!" Dazai's head hit the floor first.

-end flashback-

Because today I was able to get out of the hospital, in the afternoon Dazai-san picked me up. We shop for clothes that day. Because Dazai-san who can somehow get an adoption letter from my uncle and aunt, so from now on I live with him ... Haaa ...

Later that night we both ate at a restaurant because Dazai-san couldn't cook. Finally I accompanied him to a shopping area that was still open to buy some food ingredients as well as cheap cooking utensils. Convincing him that I can cook. After that the two of us returned to Dazai-san's small house.

-Morning-

"Ohayyouuu!" Greetings Dazai while opening the office door that morning. Next to him a red-haired little boy stood beside him wearing a simple clothes. The boy stared at the detectives with a curiously look.

Everyone who was aware of the boy's presence glanced at Dazai with a suspicious gaze.

"You didn't kidnap him didn't you..." asked doctor Yosano.

"There's no way I'm kidnapping a child! I'm not a pedophile! And he's my son !! Hmph" Dazai said with a mad acting.

"Uhhh ... S-shirou desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" The boy bent himself as an introductory greeting.

"... Where you kidnap this kid Dazai!" Kunikida said half screaming while pointing his index finger at Dazai.

"I told you I didn't kidnap him !! he's my child !!" Dazai replied half-screaming too.

"There's no way a polite and innocent kid is your child!" Kunikida said.

"If you don't believe, just ask Shirou!" Yosano approached Shirou and began squatting in front of him.

"Shirou-kun right? Are you right Dazai's son?" Yosano asked Shirou. Shirou only replied with a small nod.

-TBC-

A/N: I know that this story isn't good ... it doesn't make sense. But now I'm just writing it for fun, so if you don't like it, you don't need to read it. but maa ... maybe if this story is long I will edit it into a good and reasonable story again. and thank you for following and love my story. Maa I thought this would be a bad story and no one would like it ahaha ... and for TheGenesis-san thank you for the review. you make me blush. I'm happy if you really like it. Thank you, Minna-sama for everything. i will ganbatte!


End file.
